Help A Brother Out
by ProtegoMaximaMyHeart
Summary: Harry gets help with his mediocre dancing skills from Neville and also learns why he loves it so much.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry and Ron were on their way back from Charms one day when they heard that awful music that McGonagall forced them to dance to a while ago drifting down the corridor. They followed the sound of the noise and found its source in an empty classroom. Inside, Neville was waltzing around the room like he did in their dormitory, only this time he had a partner. They shouldn't have been surprised, but they were anyway. Neville's partner was none other than Ginny.

The two boys stood in the doorway, watching Neville talk her through the steps. They heard him mutter something along the lines of "subdivide in your head," whatever that meant. It helped though: Ginny was gliding gracefully along with him. Harry had to admit, Neville looked like a really good dancer.

"What's up guys?" Neville asked, effectively shaking him out of his reverie.

"Er…not much, Neville. You're still practicing?"

"Yeah. You know, McGonagall did a pretty good job of explaining the dance. I thought that I ought to try and become better."

"That's good. Can I ask you something?" Ron piped up.

"Sure. What is it?"

"How can you like dancing? It's possibly the least manly thing a guy can do." He asked. Ginny gave him a disapproving look, under which he withered slightly. Harry smiled at her and shared a look that said "Your brother has no tact."

Neville shifted, but smiled. "It's kind of hard to explain unless you've done it. It's just…when you're with your partner, you're the one in control; the leader. While everyone will go to the girl and say how beautiful she looks, but no one will come to you, it's still gratifying because you're the one who led the way. The one to make it possible for her to look that great."

There was a little bit of silence as they took this in. "All right. But still, none of the other guys danced that day when we had that lesson." Ron said.

"I think it's because they're not confident enough in themselves. Dancing requires a certain amount of courage because when you and your partner are out there, all eyes are on you."

Ron snorted and Harry elbowed him, giving him the same look Ginny did.

Harry knew what he meant. He didn't like being the center of attention, whether he liked it or not.

"Hey Neville, do you think you could help me? I'm not exactly the best dancer. You seem to know what you're doing. I just don't want to make a fool of myself at the ball." He asked.

He brightened up. "Sure thing! So, stand right here."

Harry stood where Neville did.

"Good. Now take Ginny's right hand and place **your** right hand right under her shoulder. I know McGonagall said around the waist, but you can lead better with your hand under her shoulder." He did as he was told.

Until dinner time, Neville coached Harry through everything, gently reminding him on how to stand and not to look at his feet, which was a hard habit to break. Ginny was a trooper, barely wincing when Harry accidentally stepped on her feet. He gave her an apologetic look and she smiled. He finally learned what subdividing meant: keeping time in his head so that his move could flow to the music. Ron had a grin on his face, watching his best friend go through what he did.

After a while, Harry was genuinely having a good time. Neville started teaching him turns and spins, to which Harry added to his routine; even throwing in a dip for good measure. Ginny laughed, glad to see that he was enjoying himself while improving greatly.

They ate dinner together, while Neville gave him more tips. Ron was stuffing his face as usual and Hermione rolled her eyes at his barbaric eating habits. Harry was so wrapped up in paying attention that his treacle tart was only half-eaten. Ron saw that he wasn't even touching it, so he gently took it away from him.

The Yule Ball Dance came and Harry was nervous. He saw Neville in the crowd give him a thumbs us and he felt better. The music started and Harry let it fill him, leading Parvati around the dance floor. He looked like a master next to Cedric, who looked like he had ants in his pants. Parvati had a good time and he saw Hermione was having one too. Ron, on the other hand, didn't appear to share the good mood. In fact, he looked like he was about to punch someone.

Once everyone started coming out onto the floor, Harry saw Neville take Ginny out, spin her and twirl around. He looked like he had just beaten the Snape Boggart with the way he carried himself. They caught each other's eye and Neville winked at him, clearly proud that Harry was a fantastic student. Harry winked too, glad that Neville was such a great teacher.


End file.
